In hearing aids the power supply is a critical factor and a very large portion of modern hearing aids is occupied by the battery. Decreasing the battery size then allows the overall size of the hearing aid to be decreased. Further, longer battery life is desired especially when it comes to rechargeable batteries. With traditional rechargeable battery technology, it is not possible to obtain a solution which combines sufficient battery capacity and a generic battery size which fits into any hearing aid regardless of its shape and size. This is primarily caused by the huge diversity of shapes and sizes of the hearing aids (especially ITE types) and by the lack of true flexibility of the batteries which are currently available. Further in modern hearing aids a number of wireless applications are requested. This is not only wireless recharge of the battery but also different wireless communication possibilities, such as telecoil, FM antenna and digitally working induction antennas as well as wireless transmission of charging power for rechargeable batteries. So far it has proved very difficult to realise these functions in the very limited space inside a hearing aid. The invention provides a battery which may be fitted into any hearing aid regardless of style, and which also may allow additional functions to be performed with the battery apart from storage of power.
From the prior art in the field of rechargeable batteries the following should be mentioned:
Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,356: “Thin film battery and electrolyte therefore” This document describes a solid amorphous electrolyte composition for a thin-film battery.
J. B. Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,765 (May 24, 1994): “Protective Lithium Ion Conducting Ceramic Coating for Lithium Metal Anodes and Associate Method”, in this document a battery structure is disclosed including a cathode, a lithium metal anode and an electrolyte disposed between the lithium anode and the cathode utilizes a thin-film layer of lithium phosphorus oxynitride overlying so as to coat the lithium anode and thereby separate the lithium anode from the electrolyte.
J. B. Bates U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,152 (Mar. 18, 1997): “Rechargeable Lithium Battery for Use in Applications Requiring a Low to High Power Output”,
This patent discloses a rechargeable lithium battery which employs characteristics of thin-film batteries and can be used to satisfy power requirements within a relatively broad range.
J. B. Bates, N. J. Dudney, G. R. Gruzalski, and C. F. Luck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,625 (Aug. 16, 1994): “Thin-Film Battery and Method for Making Same”,
This document describes a thin-film battery, especially a thin-film microbattery, and a method for making same having application as a backup or primary integrated power source for electronic devices.
J. B. Bates, N. J. Dudney, G. R. Gruzalski, and C. F. Luck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,126 (Oct. 3, 1995): “Electro-Optical Device Including a Nitrogen Containing Electrolyte”, In this publication a thin-film battery is described.
J. B. Bates and N. J. Dudney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,147 (Apr. 30, 1996): “Method for Making an Electrolyte for an Electrochemical Cell”. This document describes a thin-film battery, especially a thin-film microbattery, and a method for making same having application as a backup or primary integrated power source for electronic devices.
J. B. Bates, N. J. Dudney, and K. A. Weatherspoon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,004 (Oct. 1, 1996): “Packaging Material for Thin-Film Lithium Batteries”. This publication describes a thin film battery including components which are capable of reacting upon exposure to air and water vapor and which incorporates a packaging system which provides a barrier against the penetration of air and water vapour.
J. B. Bates and N. J. Dudney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,210 (Oct. 22, 1996): “Method for Making an Electrochemical Cell”. This publication describes is a thin-film battery, especially a thin-film microbattery, and a method for making same having application as a backup or primary integrated power source for electronic devices.
J. B. Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,520 (Oct. 29, 1996): “Rechargeable Lithium Battery for Use in Applications Requiring a Low to High Power Output”. This publication describes a rechargeable lithium battery which employ characteristics of thin-film batteries and can be used to satisfy power requirements within a relatively broad range.
J. B. Bates and N. J. Dudney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,660 (Jan. 28, 1997): “An Electrolyte for an Electrochemical Cell”. In this publication a thin-film battery is a described. Especially a thin-film microbattery, and a method for making same having application as a backup or primary integrated power source for electronic devices.
Bates, John B.: United States Patent Application 20010014423:
“Fabrication of highly textured lithium cobalt oxide films by rapid thermal annealing” In this document systems and methods are described for fabrication of highly textured lithium cobalt oxide films by rapid thermal annealing.
Further the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,562,518; 6,555,270; and 6,344,366 concerns “Fabrication of highly textured lithium cobalt oxide films by rapid thermal annealing”